


without a word

by Saraste



Series: March Madness [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: And Dwalin is more than willing fo give it to him, Drabble, M/M, Nori knows what he wants, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10105451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Nori gets what he wants.





	

Nori is all heat and desperation in Dwalin’s arms, big hands on his waist as he squirms in Dwalin's lap, pinned and impaled.

 

To Dwalin, he is a vision, head thrown back, russet hair cascading all over his front and back, skin gleaming with sweat, eyes fixed on Dwalin, intent.

 

Dwalin’s hand relax their grip, answering Nori’s silent demand, keeping himself in check, quivering in place as he waits for Nori to move. 

 

Nori takes one deep breath, two, then a third, a challenge in his eyes. Then, he moves,achingly slow, and Dwalin knows that he’s lost. Doesn't care.


End file.
